In this reality
by Oblivian03
Summary: He was alone and dying; the worst way to go. One shot. Character death. Set in the Battle of Five Armies.


**Hello. Another one shot by me and another story about the BoFA. I have got to stop writing about it, it's just that there are so many ways it could unfold. Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW. Please. **

* * *

It was alright. Everything was alright. Or at least that's what Kili told himself, unable or just unwilling to accept the reality that was right in front of his face.

He had begun to weave small world around him with his mind, a world in which he sought to seek shelter from all that had happened and was continuing to happen on all sides, shelter from both the physical and emotional scarring that these events had left him with. But they would be gone soon enough, already banished temporarily from his head and completely from the false reality he had created.

In this reality, Kili was not on what seemed to be a desolated, bloodied island in the middle of an inescapable sea of bodies. He was in a field, a wide open field not unlike those he had seen on the outlying farms of his home town or in the Shire, grass green and filled with the yellow heads of cheery dandelions. The golden rays of the warming sun caressed each and every blade of the grass below him, and the blue sky, cloudless save for the few small white clouds dancing across its breadth, surrounded the shining orb with all the care of a mother surrounding its child protectively, comfortingly. The brown haired archer took great solaced in this and all the inner turmoil that had ever resided within him disappeared at this. He was at peace with himself for once, and it felt good.

In this reality Kili was not laying on the ground, broken and despairing. He was standing, a wide grin spread across his face as he flexed his fingers and stretched as the sun's radiance bathed him in glowing light, heating his leather coat and the untouched blue tunic beneath. The soft, springy blades of grass stuck up between his toes and tickled the soles of his bare feet. The prince could not remember the last time he had gone bare foot in a field such as this one, or anywhere really for once he had grown enough to understand that such behaviour was beyond the princely capacity that he had to parade in front of others this had stopped. Or it had stopped when Thorin had caught him sneaking out at midnight to do this exact thing. To do it now, while not as magical as it was in the moonlight, free of any burdens had him in a state of joy.

In this reality Kili could no longer feel the harsh pain of the taxing wound in his side. He was whole, one single piece, flawless in both design and make. His fingers, shoulders and arms all moved wildly as he dashed around, exuberant and happy to just be alive and thriving on an unexplained presence of adrenaline. His mind was strangely blank of any emotions save that of an over the top happiness, yet the youth did not sense anything wrong with this for he felt fine, as though he were atop of the world. He knew his skin remained untouched as did the flesh beneath, all joining smoothly together to completely cover his slight form. The whispering breeze gushed against his face and pulled his hair free of the one silver clip holding it in place. The dwarf smiled pleasantly at this.

In this reality Kili was no longer alone. He was surrounded by the dwarves of the company, all laughing and joking as they admired the scenic field before them. Each of the company looked well and healthy and not at all dishevelled. Bofur was especially energetic, laughing and poking fun at his kinsmen, Bilbo, and Dwalin mainly, though each received their fair share of mocking jests. The dwarfish archer's sides ached with laughter and more than once he had cried because he had laughed too hard. He to helped to dole out comments to do with Dwalin's baldness, Ori's timidness, and Nori's shiftiness. He and Bofur had struck up several long running banters, all light-hearted and based around fights won and lost, looks and skills with wielding certain weapons. To the prince, the atmosphere was perfect with several heated words and more than a few arguments quickly resolved with a friendly phrase or two breaking up any prolonged feeling of utter calm.

In this reality Kili's brother was not lost to him forever. He was by his side, hand closely entwined with his sibling's as they faced the world together just as they always had. The elder's golden hair was illuminated; a shining halo next to the dark mop of chestnut coloured locks beside it. A small smile tugged upon both the brothers' lips, identical in every aspect except for the fact that two totally different faces supported them; one young with the tell-tale looks of a Durin, and one only slightly older but filled with more wisdom and peace. A murmured comment passed through the blonde's lips and his younger brother, upon hearing it, threw back his head and laughed. His teeth flashed startling white against his somewhat tanned skin and his eyes twinkled with merriment as did his brother's. The youth then found himself in a headlock, hair being rumpled as he tried to extract himself from his newfound prison under Fili's arm. Finally, and with a great amount of effort, he broke free and punched the blonde in the arm lightly but still hard enough to make him wince despite the volumes of laughter choking him as Kili finally joined in.

In this reality everything was a lie.

Fili's face slowly crumbled into the remains of a battlefield before Kili's horrified eyes as did the faces of the company around him and the perfect virtual image he had conjured up so successfully inside of his head. The pain assaulted him afresh as did the harsh battle cries of the warriors around him, both friend and foe. He was dying, alone and scared, on the greatest battlefield he had ever seen, that anyone had seen for that matter. The shafts of the arrows in him moved painfully as his body spasmed with each choking sob left uncomforted as his brother's hand laid cold and bloodied only a few feet away. The young dwarf began to cough, first for air and then to cough up blood, an endless amount of blood that would not cease in its flow. He let out a strangled scream as one arrow tore through him even further, but the sound went unnoticed and no one came to aid the prince in his passing the same way he had aided his own brother. The only good that would come of this was that he would soon be seeing his brother again.

Yet the blemished dwarf clung to the last remnants of the image inside his head as if he were reluctantly waking from a good dream. But, like always, slowly the dream faded until nothing was left in its place save the blank, white sheerness of reality and the final gasping breaths of a memory long since passed this world.

And only a few moments later this reality existed no more.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Review. The button is there for a reason.**


End file.
